


winter chill

by wisewolf



Series: finding home [4]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, also very soft, it's all p mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: sry, got caught up at work, omw home now. want me to pick up dinner?She knows Regina’s home-- her back has been acting up in the cold, so she’s taken to working on her cases from their apartment as much as she can. When there’s no immediate reply to her text, she just sets her phone down and starts packing up her things, considering what restaurants do pickup while also being on the way home. With New York winter settling in properly, it’s entirely likely Regina will request some sort of soup, or even ask Janis if she’ll make the chicken noodle she reserves for when one of them is sick.Her screen lights up with a text just as she shrugs her backpack on, and she grabs her phone and swipes open the message, grinning softly.It’s okay. I’ve just been watching Merlin with Artie, you haven’t missed much.Another text.Will you make Our Soup™?(or, the one where they're soft and in love.)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: finding home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842352
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	winter chill

**Author's Note:**

> yes i'm aware it's july, but i'm horny and i firmly believe that regina george is a little BITCH about the cold, you can't tell me otherwise
> 
> also i'm gay for soft soft rejanis like this is tooth rotting and soft and i love them? anyways, enjoy

Janis doesn’t mean to stay at her office late on a Friday night, she really doesn’t, but she hit a groove with her current problem article whose deadline was steadily creeping in anyways. It came inopportunely half an hour before she was supposed to go home, and now it’s almost 7pm and she’s just about done polishing off the last bits of it to be sent to her editor. When she checks the time and sees 6:54 stark against her lockscreen picture of Regina dozing on the couch with their cat Artie equally asleep on her stomach, she’s surprised, and quickly sends a reassuring text to her girlfriend:

_ sry, got caught up at work, omw home now. want me to pick up dinner? _

She knows Regina’s home-- her back has been acting up in the cold, so she’s taken to working on her cases from their apartment as much as she can. When there’s no immediate reply to her text, she just sets her phone down and starts packing up her things, considering what restaurants do pickup while also being on the way home. With New York winter settling in properly, it’s entirely likely Regina will request some sort of soup, or even ask Janis if she’ll make the chicken noodle she reserves for when one of them is sick.

Her screen lights up with a text just as she shrugs her backpack on, and she grabs her phone and swipes open the message, grinning softly.

_ It’s okay. I’ve just been watching Merlin with Artie, you haven’t missed much. _

Another text.

_ Will you make Our Soup™? _

It makes her laugh, seeing the little trademark next to “our soup.” She texts that she can make an exception, seeing as neither of them are sick, to which Regina petulantly responds that “my back hurts; I think that’s sick enough!” which Janis can’t really refute.

Janis makes sure the office is locked up, seeing as she’s the last one there, and then decides the stairs will be quicker than the elevator, and she could do with some cardio. She waves goodbye to the night security guard before tightening her jacket and scarf around her and heading out into the snow.

As she walks to the metro, she contemplates the rather odd path her life has taken. It’s something she tends to do whenever she’s walking home from work, mostly because she never really had an idea of what she wanted to do when she “grew up” when she was a teenager.

She always thought she’d pursue art-- something she still does regularly, though as more of a hobby-- but upon entering a prestigious art school in New York straight out of Northshore, she found herself burning out. It wasn’t fun for her anymore, it was work, and that was the last thing she wanted from her art. Painting was always her safe place, but suddenly it wasn’t what she wanted.

It’s pretty packed in the car, so she just stands and holds onto a pole, smiling behind the fabric of her scarf as she thinks of what happened after she left art school and started going to a local community college and working at a Starbucks near Columbia.

Janis hadn’t planned to see Regina George ever again after graduating, even if they did reconcile their pasts as best they could over the course of a year and a few months. Everyone sort of split across the country after everything: Cady was going to CalTech, Gretchen and Karen were taking a gap year to travel with the former’s dad, and Regina… well, she was going to Columbia to pursue law, something that didn’t really register to Janis until the first time she saw the blonde coming into her Starbucks an hour before closing, seeking a triple shot Americano like an insane person.

Things spiraled from there, to say the least, and then they were dating, and then Janis was graduating from NYU with a degree in Journalism and French (because apparently when you choose Journalism as a major you have to double major, something she learned the hard way.) Good thing she paid attention during high school French, even if college language classes are a totally different beast.

She got an internship at the New York Times through some of Regina’s family connections, for which she was grateful but also a little indignant. It’d been their first argument, really, because Janis wanted to be self-sufficient and Regina just wanted to do anything to help her as she herself transitioned from her undergrad into law school.

Now, as she makes her way into their apartment building, Janis thinks that things turned out pretty good. She jogs up the stairs, breathing a little heavily by the time she reaches her floor and starts down the hall. Her gloved hands fumble with the keys before she finally unlocks the door and steps into the apartment, smiling when she hears a small meow and sees little Artie trotting up to her.

“Heya, Artie,” she greets, crouching down and peeling her glove off so she can pet him. He meows again and headbutts her hand, weaving between her legs as she divests herself of her winter accessories. He almost trips her as she tries to get her boots off, so she just rolls her eyes and nudges him away with her foot. “Go on, let your mom know I’m home.”

“Oh, she knows.”

Janis looks up to say hello, but has to purse her lips so she doesn’t laugh at the sight of her girlfriend.

Regina has never been a fan of winter, for as long as Janis has known her; she’s always been sensitive to colder temperatures, more prone to getting sick when it gets chillier, and definitely more prone to complaining when winter rolls around. The way she pouts tells Janis she isn’t doing a good job of hiding her amusement at the sight of her bundled up in a hoodie, sweats, slippers, and a large quilt that drags a little on the ground behind her like a cape.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Regina grumbles, pulling the blanket tighter around her as she shivers despite the layering she’s done. Her bottom lip is honest-to-god jutting out as she shuffles up to Janis and leans into her, implicitly demanding a hug.

Another thing about her Janis knows after years of dating: nothing makes Regina George softer than being cold.

Janis chuckles and pulls her in gently, mindful not to squeeze her back. “How you doing, bub?” She pauses when Regina shivers again, burrowing deeper into Janis’ chest with her hands pressed between them. “Besides cold.”

“I think I might be getting sick,” she mumbles, annoyed. “That, or the cold just makes me have a runny nose, which is entirely possible.” Her head pulls back just enough that she can look up at Janis, resting her chin on the brunette’s sternum as she shrugs.

“Even more reason for me to make soup,” Janis replies easily. She releases Regina, lightly pushing her toward the living room, but she whines and stands her ground. “Baby, if you want me to cook, you have to, y’know, let me.”

It takes some gentle persuading and a lot of exchanged kisses for Janis to get Regina to go lay down on the couch with the heating pad instead of demanding more affection from her girlfriend. She rolls her eyes once the blonde is settled in with more episodes of Merlin, Artie firmly settled on her legs, and heads into the kitchen to start cooking.

They share idle conversation as Janis works, Regina obviously not paying too much attention to her usual comfort show. She asks about Janis’ work, her coworkers, if that intern is still trying to hit on her despite numerous mentions of girlfriends and lesbianism. In the past, something like that might make Regina jealous, and sure she feels the little twinge of it in her gut, but she’s also the one laying on the couch in their shared apartment, with their cat, watching Janis as she makes soup she explicitly asked for.

“How much longer?” Regina asks impatiently, trying to occupy herself by petting Artie. It doesn’t help that, despite working from home, she’d hardly had time to make lunch in between conferring with some of the other associates, as well as the paralegals she’s in charge of. They seemed to think since she was out they could relax a little, so she’d had to set them straight.

_ Wow, Regina George setting someone straight?  _ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Janis’ echoes in her head.  _ The irony. _

“Patience is a virtue,” Janis responds snarkily, a smirk growing on her face when Regina groans. “It’ll be done in a few minutes, but then you’re gonna have to let it cool because I’m not about to deal with you complaining about having a burnt tongue for the next day and a half.”

Regina readjusts herself when Janis finally announces the soup is done, sitting up with the heating pad squished between her sore back and the couch. She watches as Janis fills Artie’s bowl and moves it near the coffee table (“they’re social eaters; he can eat with us!”) before grabbing their own steaming bowls of soup, setting one down in front of Regina, and putting her own next to it as she settles in beside her girlfriend. “Osteoporosis.”

“Must you say that every time you cook something?” Regina questions, her tone fondly exasperated.

Janis just grins and bumps their shoulders. “Bone atrophy! Come on, it’s a funny joke!”

“Why am I dating you?”

“I make you soup when you demand it.”

“Any other reason?” Regina asks, blowing on her spoon and then taking her first bite, a smile blooming on her face at the familiar and comforting flavor.

Janis shrugs and kisses her shoulder. “I mean, I give you pretty earth-shattering orgasms too, don’t I?”

Regina chokes.

She tries not to make any more inappropriate comments throughout dinner, wanting to allow Regina to enjoy her comfort soup, though she does slip a few innuendoes into their conversations. Those earn her light swats in between spoonfuls of soup, but it just makes her grin harder that the flush on Regina’s cheeks is probably from more than just the fact she’s trying to overheat herself to combat the winter chill.

Janis packs away the leftover soup while Regina does the dishes, having ditched the quilt on the couch. Without it, Janis is finally able to notice- “are you wearing my NYU hoodie and sweats, ‘gina?”

Regina gives her a weak glare as she rinses out their bowls and rests them on the drying rack. “Your clothes are softer,” she mumbles, grabbing a dish towel to dry her hands. “And they smell like you.”

“I can’t believe big, badass lawyer Regina George is such a fucking softie,” Janis teases, reaching out to boop Regina’s nose. Her grin widens at the way Regina tries to smack her hand away. “Imagine how everyone at Northshore would react if they knew you were a fucking teddy bear.” The dish towel quickly becomes a weapon, and Janis leaps out of the way of it when Regina snaps it at her. She leans closer with a smarmy smirk and whispers, “And she’s a bottom too.”

“Oh, you’re in for it now!”

Janis darts out of the kitchen, Regina hot on her heels, though moving a bit slower so she doesn’t slip on the hardwood or irritate her already smarting back as she chases Janis. Artie meows at them as they run around the apartment, Janis easily evading Regina, until finally Janis turns around and picks Regina up around her waist, eliciting a shriek of surprise from the blonde.

“Janis, put me down!” Regina commands, her legs wrapping around Janis’ waist as her arms lock around her neck, trying not to be dropped. “This is cheating!”

“It’s called utilizing my skills,” Janis replies smartly, easily carrying Regina through the apartment and to their bedroom. She’s grateful to her past self for deciding to start boxing and weightlifting in college, mostly for the express purpose of being able to clock a homophobe or a Nazi should she ever come across one. Call it shallow, but it keeps her healthy.

Janis lays Regina down on the bed gently, cradling her head and back to keep them both level. Then, she crawls over her, propped up on her hands in a push up position so she doesn’t crush the blonde with her weight, warmth blooming in her chest at the soft look Regina’s giving her. “Is this still cheating?”

“I think I can forgive it,” Regina says, reaching up to scratch gently at the nape of Janis’ neck, one hand threading up into her hair to rub over the slight prickliness of her undercut. “Have I told you just how much I like this?”

“Figured that out the first time I got it done.” Janis remembers that day quite fondly. It was the same day they set their personal record for ‘How Many Times Can I Make Regina Come?’

The answer is eight times.

Regina hums and pulls Janis down for a long, slow kiss. She’s mindful not to crane her neck too much, and has enough of a thought process to think that she’s so incredibly lucky to have a girlfriend that takes care of her and loves her when her pain resurfaces. Their touches are gentle and innocent enough to start, Janis slowly lowering, essentially planking over Regina so she doesn’t aggravate anything.

Then, Regina’s impatience returns, and she starts to deepen their kisses. Her tongue swipes over the seam of Janis’ lips before pressing in. She hums when Janis reciprocates, tilting her head as her hips roll in the air above Regina, ever the careful, gentle one, waiting for Regina’s go ahead.

“What can I do?” Janis asks when she pushes up. She puffs some hair out of her face, and when it just falls back, she rolls her eyes and sits back to tie it up and out of the way. Her arms flex with the easy movements, and Regina’s eyes follow the way her t-shirt stretches at her shoulders. Janis smirks when she sees the distracted glaze in her eyes. “Regina~. How do you want me?”

“Gentle,” Regina says shyly, fiddling with the hem of her stolen hoodie. It still startles Janis how Regina can command a room just by entering it, but then be so… soft when it’s just her. Only her.

“Let me take care of you, then,” Janis murmurs. She hooks her fingers into the waistband of Regina’s sweats, pulling them down. When she looks back up, her brow furrows at the sight of baggy, plaid boxers instead of one of Regina’s usual thongs. She smirks and pushes the hoodie up a little, kissing lightly over her abs. “So you stole my hoodie, my sweatpants,  _ and _ my boxers?

Regina flushes and turns her head into the pillow, shrugging. “They’re soft… warm…”

“Are all of my clothes softer and warmer than yours?” Janis teases, her hands scratching around the elastic waistband. She tilts her head and bites down lightly over her hip bone, smirking when she gasps. “Maybe it’s because I shop at Old Navy and prioritize comfort over that designer crap you insist on buying.”

“One of us has to be fashionable in this relationship, and clearly it’s not you,” Regina snarks. She cards her fingers through Janis’ hair, pushing her lightly where she’s wanted. “I thought you said you were gonna take care of me, Jay.”

Janis rolls her eyes and pulls the boxers down and off too. “Maybe I should buy you comfy clothes for Christmas so you don’t have to keep stealing mine.” She grins at the indignant look on Regina’s face, scraping her teeth over her navel. “Don’t look at me like that, babe. We both know the real reason you steal my clothes is because you’re a big ole bottom and like that they smell like me.”

“You’re insufferable,” Regina says, squirming when Janis finally moves lower, her warm breath washing over her center. She shivers, goosebumps erupting over her stomach and thighs. The cold starts to creep back in, and she almost wishes they were under the covers, but then Janis is lifting her legs over her shoulders and settling in, licking a hot stripe up her from opening to clit, making her moan.  _ “Fuck.” _

_ What was that you were saying about being insufferable? _ Janis so badly wants to say, but settles for just smirking and circling her tongue around Regina’s clit. She drags her teeth over it just to tease, chuckling when Regina’s hips shoot off of the mattress. Her eyes, alight with amusement, meet Regina’s across the plane of her body.

“What are you waiting for,” Regina whispers breathlessly.

Janis leans in to lick her up and down, then points her tongue and swirls it against her flexing entrance. She presses a hand flat against Regina’s stomach to keep her steady as she pushes her tongue in, curling and swirling it to make Regina writhe. It’s absolutely not something that’ll have her coming soon, but this isn’t about Regina’s orgasm.

It’s about taking care of the woman she loves, with maybe an orgasm for flavor.

“Baby, baby,” Regina sighs, one hand tightening in Janis’ ponytail while the other grips the bedsheets. When she gets Janis’ attention, she bites her lip and flutters her lashes before saying, “more?”

Janis raises a challenging eyebrow, brown eyes sparkling. She brings her right hand up to Regina, two fingers prodding her entrance. Her middle finger sinks in easy as she noses and licks over her clit, curling up before pulling back so her pointer can join it. It’s a slow rhythm, one that makes Regina shift and squirm as she cycles through breathy moans and whines and whimpers. Janis is waiting for what she wants, and Regina knows exactly what she has to do if she really wants more.

The cold is forgotten quickly as Janis’ ministrations work more sounds out of Regina, the gentle pass of her tongue over her clit making her arch and whine as her fingers curl up against her front wall. Sweat beads on her forehead and slides down to soak into her hairline. Shocks of heat spread through her body, centered exactly where Janis is connecting their bodies.

“Janis,” Regina whimpers, lightly pulling her ponytail to get her attention. The movements slow before Janis stills and rests her chin on Regina’s navel, face visibly glistening with Regina’s wet. It makes the heat in her gut flare and tighten, and she swallows before a barely audible “please?” escapes her.

Janis licks her lips to clean them a bit, tilting so her cheek is pillowed against Regina, her fingers giving a few slow curls. “Mmm… say it louder for me, baby.” She relishes the petulance on Regina’s face, grinning. “Come on. You can be good and ask for what you want, can’t you?”

Regina trembles at that word.

_ Good. _

“Please…” She bites her lip, hips jerking up into the sudden thrust and curl of Janis’ fingers. “Love me?”

The vulnerability in those two words spread heat through Janis, and she kisses over Regina’s stomach and navel reverently, nodding. “Let me show you.” She scoots lower again, flattening her tongue over her clit as the thrusts and curls of her fingers grow stronger, faster.

Regina bites her lip to quell her moans, but it doesn’t last long before her mouth is parting for her panting breaths. Watching Janis, settled between her legs with her stupidly pretty face and her expressive brown eyes and her fucking talented, pink tongue that moves over her with enthusiasm… she can feel her orgasm cresting faster, the tension in her stomach almost to its breaking point.

It’s like it’s where she belongs. Loving her.

Their eyes meet when Regina comes, blue meeting brown as she tightens and trembles, pleasure coursing through her as Janis works her through it with her lips and tongue and fingers. She gasps at the rush of wetness that drips over her chin and fingers, soaking a puddle into the blankets, and she coaxes more out until Regina is pushing at her forehead, trying to push her away. “Sensitive,” she mumbles, an aftershock sending a shiver through her body.

Janis withdraws her fingers from Regina’s twitching walls slowly, sucking them into her mouth to clean them. She sees Regina starting to tremble again, and fondness colors her expression. “Are you cold, baby?”

Instead of answering, Regina just grimaces and shifts in the wet spot she left behind, giving Janis a meaningful look. Janis chuckles and rolls off of the bed, easily lifting Regina up, supporting her knees and shoulders as she nuzzles into her neck. “‘m sweaty,” Regina says. “And cold. Can’t move.”

“It isn’t too late,” Janis says, more to herself, as she checks the clock on their bedside. She kisses Regina’s forehead, whispering against the clammy skin. “Can’t tell if you’re sweaty and warm because of what we just did, or if it’s because you are getting sick like you said.”

Regina whines and sniffles a little. “Hate being sick.”

“I know you do,” Janis replies, carrying her into the bathroom and setting her gently on the counter. She yelps at the cold surface, curling into Janis. “Babe, you gotta let me go so I can fill the bath for you. Longer you wait, colder you’ll get.”

It makes Janis happy that Regina feels safe enough with her to be… like this. Gentle and soft and needy, vulnerable. The combination of the cold, her back, a possible illness, and her orgasm sands her edges down. She’s come a very long way from high school, something they’re both proud of. Janis feels blessed to see this other side of Regina George, and she smiles at the way Regina shivers and pouts when she has to take off her sweatshirt to get in the bath.

“You’re adorable,” Janis murmurs, pulling her hands back and cupping Regina’s cheeks to kiss her forehead. “I’m so glad I get to see this side of you.”

“You make me feel safe,” Regina says honestly, eyelids fluttering as she sinks into the warm water. She smiles softly to herself, giggling. “God, what  _ would _ everyone think?”

Janis chuckles and flicks some water at Regina, grinning at her affronted gasp. “First they’d be like ‘woah, Janis and Regina are dating,’ and then they’d be like  _ ‘woah, Regina George is a fucking bottom.” _

“Janis!”

She barely escapes the bathroom dry, and Regina’s hoarse yelling follows her as she cackles.

Artie gives a disgruntled meow from the living room before settling back in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! make sure to kudos and leave a comment to lmk if you enjoyed it! also come yell at me on tumblr @kingwisewolf i love talking to people about fic and this ship especially!


End file.
